cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
These are the games storyline, with each chapter. At the end there's going to be a really shocking surprise. Chapter 1: The Big News Emma and Cream decide to have a pinic outside with everyone with eating Emma's delicus foods. Though since they don't know where Ness or Sonic is they invite: Chase, Knuckles, Lucas, Samantha, Tails, Blaze, Amy, Marissa, The Chatiox, Tracy, Vanilla, and Paula. Everybody's having a good time, until Blossom the Fludderfly & Cheese the Chao spots something in the sky. Then all of them see it. Chase assumes it might be a comet. But the comet heads straight towards them, thats when everybody runs away from it and ducks on the ground. The comet lands 2 foots away from them. Everybody then heads straight where the "comet" is. It is reveal to be an escape pod, which it opens with a fainted Rosetta the Seedrian pass on the ground with Mousey fainted in her pocket. Everyone gasped, while Tails goes arrive to Rosetta, and holds her head. Knuckles says who is she. Emma then tells him that's her and her friends, friend, Princess Rosetta the Seedrian. Tails wonders how did she manage to get here. Emma tells Cream and Vanilla, to take Rosetta and Mousey to their house to rest in. So they do take them. Rosetta the Seedrian is in Creams' house sleeping in her bed, while Mousey's sleeping on the pillow. The scene then goes into Rosetta's dreams again. Rosetta has that dream again but this time fast forward, then it stops when her mother shouts out, "ROSETTA!" as her mother's trapped in her heart. That's when Rosetta wakes up. Everbody at the pinic is in Creams' room looking at Rosetta. Paula Polestar tells Rosetta that she hasn't been harm in any kind of way and is okay. So Tails asks Rosetta how did she get here in their world (Sonic's). Rosetta says she doesn't actually know. When she was in Ness' world on her planet, she saw a white shiny light, coming towards her and her galaxy. Then she explains to them, she was then sent to a spaceship from space, and there were these creatures that were chasing after her for an unknown reason. Chase then tells Rosetta nobody attacks anyone without reason. Rosetta continues and tells them she found a mouse on the ship too. Mousey then wakes up. He then crimbs on all the way up to her head and wonders where is he. Rosetta can't understand mouse lanage. Neither can the others. However; Lucas is the only one who can commuicate with animals including rodents. Lucas asks the mouse why was he trapped on the spaceship. According to Lucas, the mouse was kidnapping his world and the '''Dark Lasers '''and took his family hostage. Espio asks what is a Dark Laser? Commuicating with Mousey, it's a creature who possesses laser powers in all it's body parts, that destroies anything or anybody that gets in their way. Suddenly, something crashes outside. Everybody goes to the mirror and sees something huge far away from Creams' house. It begins destroying trees and sucking up water. Everybody from the pinic is stunned. Rosetta gets out of bed with mousey on her head, but Vanilla suggests Rosetta should stay in bed, but Rosetta refuses. It is a huge creature. So the gang go research whats happening. Chase, Emma & Blossom, Cream & Cheese, and Vanilla are in Chase's Jet, trying to dective whats going wrong. The Chatiox, Tracy, and Marissa, are in Chase's other Jet, The Getaway. Knuckles, Lucas, and Samantha, are in Chase's third Jet, The Speed Dasher. Meanwhile, Tails and Rosetta, and Mousy are in the X-Tornado checking out what's going on. For the meantime, Paula Polestar and Amy Rose are on the hill watching all the destruction the creature causing. Amy Rose wishes that Rosetta gave them more information what had happen to her. Meanwhile, Aura sees this with her fludderflies with her far away and is waiting if Emma Sparks calls her with Blossom. Back with the team, Tails is wondering how destroy this creature. Rosetta suggests to use powerful attacks, while Mousey is still on her head. Tails asks if she knows this creature or how it ever got here. Rosetta says she doesn't know, but she doesn't like the chaos that the creature is causing. Chase fires all missles at the creature. He did make a great shot, but the creatures still alive and reveals himself to be a Dark Lasers, as Metal Lasers. Both, Sonic World and Earthbound World don't know what it is; however, Rosetta and Mousey are the only ones who know of it's species. Rosetta starts to become scare, as well as Mousey, Rosetta says, "OH NO," making Tails asking her what is wrong with her. Rosetta nervously denies what she had said, while Mousey's having bad thoughts. Suddenly, Ness and Sonic appear out of nowhere and tries to fight the Dark Lasers, Amy and Paula hold hands happy to see their Love Interest, Paula shouts out happily: "Ness", while Amy says: "Sonic". Ness use PK Flash on the Dark Lasers, while Sonic punches and kicks it, but the Dark Laser doesn't seem to take any kind of damage and slams Ness and Sonic. Paula and Amy are shocked that they're getting hurt. Paula then sees a missle from the Dark Lasers coming towards them, so Paula grabs Amy and jumps to the ground together to avoid getting hit. The Dark Lasers digs up the ground and grabs awhole a big shiny red energy ball from Sonic's planet. The trees and planets suddenly start dieing on Sonic's Planet and all the water on his planet begins to dry out. Meanwhile with Aura the Mermaid and her Fludderfly friends, Aura starts wondering what is wrong, why is the water suddenly drying out, since Aura can't survive without water, only Fludderflies like Blossom, can survive without any water. The Fludderflies, spit water from their bodies to keep Aura surviving. Back with everybody else, everybody is shocked what is the Dark Laser doing. Rosetta says it's taking the planet's Power Sor. Tails asks patiently what's a Power Sor. Rosetta explains, it's the energy that keeps each planet's eirvonment running, if the Power Sor is ever removed, it will make the planet weak, making all it's nature dying. The Dark Lasers leaves after taking the power sor. Mousey is frighten of this. The scene goes Blaze, as she sees the unserive's balance is becoming bad, and travels to Sonic's Planet. Back in Sonic's World, Sonic is mad that the Dark Laser got away while Ness is tired out. Paula and Amy run to Ness in Sonic , while Paula leaps into Ness' arms and both hug each other, while Amy kisses Sonic, while Sonic struggles to get Amy off of him. All the Jets are park near Sonic, Ness, Paula, and Amy. Everyone in the Jets gets out, happy to see Sonic and Amy. Everybody stops, and everyone wonders what it is and plans to investigate. Thy, beginning Chapter 2..... Chapter 2: The Great Mission The next morning, everybody has a big meeting outside as Chase is the jugde of the meeting. The first witness is Rosetta. Rosetta admits that she met one alike them on the spaceship she was on. Ness asks if she knows them. Rosetta says no, she just knows they're up to no good. Sonic asks why is the planet dying all of a sudden. Rosetta answers that is the plant life that's make the planet work and running and growing, like how having enlitrcity and water power, without it the planet and the eirvonment will die. Everybody is shocked by Rosetta's words. That's when Ness says they can stop the Dark Lasers from taking Power Sors. Lucas and Samantha like that idea. Soon everyone argees. Tails and Chase decide to make a qiant spaceship inorder to travel through space.